Bloodines: New Blood
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: Bella and Edward have finally gotten their happy ending, but that does not mean there wasn't a lot of bumps in the road towards their happy ending. Bella after a horrible situation, begins to remember the last year or two with Edward and their children.
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone that will be reading this, this is the second book to Bloodlines. ****The story I am writing here is with the Twilight the characters but there will be things that will be different. The things that will be different are that instead of using Forks, I made up my own town. Things I have changed are because it will help tell my story a lot better. I hope this does not confuse anyone. If you become confused, please just leave me a review and I will try to explain for you. Also everything in this story that I did not come up with, belong to the author and I am just borrowing them. I hope you all like this second book and the first part of this book is Bella remembering the past year that she spent with Edward. I hope that helps and if anything confuses anyone, please review and let me know. Also, please review, but no flames, those are not needed.**

******Also if you have not read Bloodlines, my other story you will be confused with this story. So please read the other one first, so your not confused. **

* * *

Bella could hear people speaking in whispers and the whole room was hushed. She tried to ignore the voices while she took a seat on the couch. She could hear her parents talking about her in worried voices, along with hearing crying coming from the other room. Everything was or had been perfect; Bella gently placed her hand on her stomach and thought about everything that had happened in the last year or so. She could not remember what had happen or how long it had been that she had been back home.

While sitting on the couch, she was transported back to happiest, when she had truly been happy. 'Did we get too greedy,' she thought. 'Everything was going perfect…why did it change,' she asked herself. She remembered the wedding more than anything else. It had been a beautiful wedding.

* * *

**A year ago and so many months – February 19th **

**New Orléans, Louisiana**

The rain smacked into the windows because of the raging winds going on. Screams could be heard coming the main room in the plantation. Phil stood outside the door, passing back and forth, waiting for news on his daughter. She refused to have him in the room while she gave birth. He was panicking because she going into labor early. She was supposed to be due the first week of March, the doctor mentioned that she may go into labor early because of being pregnant with twins.

Inside the room, it was not much different. Edward had a hold of his mate's hand and telling her that he loved her, and that everything would be okay. They had been together since Bella finally gave into being his mate. She was truly in love with him and could not wait until they got married .He had proposed to her on Christmas morning, but she had no time think about their wedding.

Both Bella and Edward had their made their way back to Avelina's place and then soon moved into Bella's father's family plantation home after Avelina of course put protection spells on it. They also feared that the High King would be after them, making Bella refuse to go to hospital to give birth. So that meant that Avelina was delivering the babies. Bella screamed again as a new pain hit her.

"I can see a head," Avelina proudly said. "Push again Bella." She directed. Bella again began to push hard, until Avelina happily said that a baby girl had been born. They knew they were having twin girls and Bella was so happy. Edward left her side and went towards Avelina, taking the small child in his hands. He began to clean the child up and that's when the child began to scream and cry. Renée made her way over to her granddaughter, helping Edward give the child his blood, the blood that the newborn baby required.

After several minutes later, Avelina was proudly saying another little girl was born. Renée quickly took the baby from Edward, while he took the other baby from Avelina. He began to clean the newborn baby up and gave the child his blood like he did for her sister. Everything was going good and Edward was smiling down at his newborn daughter when everyone heard Avelina saying another baby was going to be born.

Everyone could hear Bella asking what she meant and then Bella screaming. This time the birthing process was not easy and Bella was screaming more this time than the other two. Finally a little boy was born, and no one was expecting the little boy. Edward quickly put his little girl in a bed that was placed beside his other little girl that was falling asleep and took the little boy who was not crying. He began to worry that the child's lungs were not working. He tried everything, but the child was not making any noise or opening its eyes.

"What is wrong?" Bella asked in a panic voice, but no one would answer her. Edward proceeded to try and give the child his blood and after a few seconds that felt more like hours, the child finally began to whimper. "Is he okay?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"Yes Princess…he is okay." Edward said while looking down at his newborn son who at that moment chose to open his little eyes. Edward gasped at the sight of his son's eyes. The little boy had his eyes; there was no mistaking it, the little boy was his.

"May I see them?" Bella asked while reaching her hands out. Edward brought the little boy towards her and placed his little body her arms while her mother and Avelina brought the two little girls. Edward took a seat beside her while holding both of the girls and kissed his mate's cheek.

"You did well Princess." He said in a loving tone.

"We'll leave you five for a moment." Avelina said while ushering Renée out the door. The new family was too busy looking at each other, to notice the two women leave the room.

"Well this was a surprise." Bella said while laughing and looking down at her little boy. She gently began to stroke his cheek and then began to smile when she saw him opening his mouth and blinking his eyes.

"It was…but a good surprise." He said with a smile on his face and she reached over to kiss him.

"We should probably finally pick names." She whispered while breaking away from their kiss.

"Yeah we probably should." He said while laughing.

"Which one was born first?"

"This one here," He said while motioning to the little girl furthest from her mother. "Avelina had made sure to mark her bed…so we knew which one would take over the throne after you."

"But wouldn't he take over the throne…being a male?" She asked while looking down at her little boy.

"Now…who ever is born first…they take over…it doesn't go by male heirs." He explained.

"Ah…interesting," She said with a smile. "Well I think our first-born should be named Elizabeth…after your mother."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes…your mother saved you…so she must have been a great woman," She said while biting her lower lip. "How about Elizabeth Marie Masen…after your mother and then me and Elena…my grandmother who saved me." She explained. She had finally came to terms with Charlie being her father, but she still preferred Phil for her father, but that did not mean that she did not now see Charlie her father or Elena as her grandmother. The others', well she did not see them as family. Charlie was actually not here, he was back home because Bella was afraid her father would start asking questions.

"I love it." He said while looking down at the little girl who they were naming Elizabeth. Little Elizabeth at the moment opened her eyes. She had dark brown eyes and hair, just like her mother, except the eye color was from her grandmother Renée. The only thing that stuck out was that she was going to be the spitting image of her father. "I think we should name this one here," He said while gently rubbing his large hand over the other little girls head that was full of reddish-brown hair. The hair was a match for his, but also looked like her grandmother Renée's hair. "I think we should name her Cassandra," He said while pausing. "It was my grandmother's name from my human life," He explained. "She was a great woman…and she loved me dearly."

"I love it…how about Paige for her middle name…it is Alice's favorite name," She explained. "Alice will love that she is named that."

"It's perfect," He said while smiling down at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully beside her sister Elizabeth. "Cassandra Paige Masen," He whispered. "We can call her Casey for short."

"I love it…it's perfect," She said while crying. Her emotions were on high alert. "And our son." She said while looking down at her son who as his father's hair and eye color with fair skin, like her own. He was a good mixture between his parents. "How do they have their eye colors already…isn't babies born with blue eyes most of the time." She asked.

"Normally but they are not all the way human…they share our vampire traits too…that's why they have their eyes colors already."

"He has your eyes." She said while smiling at her mate. "And Elizabeth as my mother's eyes…along with my hair…but she looks like you."

"She does…and Casey has Elena eyes…I also them when she opened them earlier." He laughed. Cassandra was the only one out of the three with an olive complexion. The other two were born with fair skin like their mothers. Casey was also a good mixture between her parents.

"So how about William…wasn't that your brother's name?" She asked.

"Are you sure about that…I got along more with Christopher more?" He asked.

"Well James's middle name is William also…so we could name him truly after your brother and James," She paused. "William…what should your middle name be?" She asked the little boy who did not answer her back, so she just laughed. "I know," She whispered. "William Arthur…after your human father that you loved dearly." She said while smiling and looking over at her mate. After finally getting together, they began to tell each other everything. They knew everything about each other and loved each other with everything they had.

"It's great…he would be proud to know that he as a grandson named after him…I just don't like William…especially if it is after the hunter." He grumbled.

"It goes…William Arthur Masen," She said while smiling at her mate.

"It may…but after the hunter really…our child is the kind that he hunts."

"No…James would never do that…he will probably protect Will with his life and even go against the other hunters…knowing that he is my son." She explained. "Please…James is my dear friend."

"If you really want the name." He said while sighing.

"I do." She said while smiling.

"Then it is William Arthur," He said while smiling down at her. "We should probably get these three fed." He said while smirking at her.

Half an hour later,

Everything was going perfect in that moment; she had her beautiful children and her loving mate. The only thing left to do was for her to change into a vampire, but Edward was refusing to change her. Avelina finally came back into the room smiling.

"He sure was a surprise," Avelina said while gently picking up the baby boy. "I never would have guessed…your sister must have been blocking you...like she did your other sister…little one." The little boy was fairly smaller than his sisters, who were also small for being born early.

"Yes he was," Bella said while smiling. "And what do you mean by his sister was blocking him?"

"The one born first…she gets your mama's gift." Avelina explained.

"My mother's gifts?"

"Yes…well your mother's family…they come from a long line of witches…they just don't hold any of the powers the family once held…I did some research on her family history," Avelina explained. "That's why you're so special and this little girl." Avelina said while smiling down at Elizabeth. "Got the power to be a shield…she is able to block and protect her family members or the ones she loves," She explained. "That's what she was doing with these two…she just didn't know she was doing that." She laughed.

"So she is what you call a shield?" Bella asked.

"Yes…and a powerful one at that," Avelina said while smiling more. "So tell me names." She said while handing William over to his grandmother. Phil finally came into the room with a huge smile on his face. He never expected twins, but definitely not triplets. Phil took a hold of Elizabeth and held her close to his chest.

"Well the one your holding dad…is being named Elizabeth Marie after me and Edward's mother." Bella explained.

"And this one here," Edward said while looking down at Casey and smiling. "Is going to be Cassandra Paige…after my grandmother and Alice's favorite name."

"And last but not least…my little boy will be named William Arthur after Edward's father and James's middle name." Bella said while smiling.

"They are perfect dear." Renée said while smiling at her daughter.

"You know one of your ancestors was named William also?" Phil said with a smile.

"I know daddy…keeping the tradition alive." Bella said while smiling a tired smile.

"Think it's time for the mother to rest…the babies will be just fine until you wake." Avelina said while helping Bella get up; so she could move her into a new clean bed. Bella was soon situated in a new clean bed and the grandparents and their father were passing around her babies while she finally got to sleep. She was beyond happy and she loved her children more than anything.

* * *

**August 16th **

Bella could not believe that she was getting married to day. The children were either sleeping or being fussy. Elizabeth was being a dear and not making much noise, while her grandmother held her. It was actually Casey that was making the most noise. She was crying her little head off and Bella could not stop worrying about her as Rose held her close to her. Will on the other hand was fast asleep and probably not waking up anytime soon. He was snuggled in his blankets, in his cute little bassinet. She could not wait to be down the isle and married to her loving mate. Alice was helping her into her white dress and she was becoming nervous.

"You'll be fine Bella…you already have him hooked…he's so in love with you and you have three beautiful children with him…everything will be fine." Alice said while hugging her and helping finish the last touches to her make-up.

"What about the children?" Bella asked in a nervous tone.

"They will be fine…your parents and Charlie are helping take care of them…while Rose and me do are bridesmaid duties." Alice said while laughing and picking up Bella's flowers. Bella had finally explained everything to Rose and Alice, just not the vampire thing. They were a little surprised about the babies, but soon go over that and welcomed them into the families. Emmett had been the happiest about the children, treating them like his own.

Before she knew it, it was time to walk down the isle and she was beyond nervous. The whole church had been decorated to look like a royal wedding with white and orange flowers. It was everything she had always imagined her wedding to be. She finally walked towards Edward, her mate and he took a hold of her hand. He could not stop smiling at her.

"I love you." He whispered to her and she just began to blush. Before they knew it, they were both saying their vows.

"I, Edward Masen, take you Isabella Marie Dwyer, for my lawful wife and to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Edward said while smirking at Bella.

He had wanted to do his own vows, but because Bella had been raised in Catholic family, she had begged him to let her do the wedding the way she would if they had not been of the supernatural kind. Everything was perfect, so was her dress.

She was beautifully dressed in a strapless lace and tulle over taffeta ball gown. There is lace on the bodice, with tulle overlay with a three-dimensional beaded lace trim at for the natural waistline of the gown. The gown also features a chapel length train and with tulle skirt over lace prints trailing down the scalloped hemline. The dress was very beautiful, and it fit Bella perfectly. She was also wearing a white little jacket, to cover her shoulders, along with the pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair was half-up, half-down and in beautiful curls.

"Now Isabella…repeat after me," The priest said while smiling at Bella. "I, Isabella Dwyer, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Isabella Dwyer, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Bella said while smiling up at Edward. Before she knew it, the priest was telling Edward that he could kiss her. She could feel as his lips graced hers and she could not get over how perfect the moment was, even when William finally woke up and began screaming. She just had to giggle and smile up at her husband who was chuckling.

"Just like his mother…knows how to make entrance." Edward grinned at her, while kissing her again. She just let him kiss her again, until the priest was coughing for them to stop. She took a hold of his hand and they made their way out of the beautiful church and towards the waiting carriage that was pulled by two beautiful white horses. The weather was nice and warm and Bella could careless that her make-up was melting. She was just happy to finally be Edward's wife. They had not heard from High King or anything about his moments, nothing about his people either. Everything was perfect and Bella wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, also no flames. **


	2. Author's Note, Very Important

Hello my readers, I have started back with school to get a degree in teaching high school history and I have a job as a substitute teacher in my school district, so I won't be updating like I should. Also I know I haven't been updating so much with this story and I promise I haven't forgot about it. I will promise I will be updating soon. I will have a schedule up on my profile, so be on the outlook for that. Thank you.


End file.
